Centennial Force
by AMASTA10
Summary: There rings a legend throughout time, that tells of a Time Force Power Ranger who appears every one hundred years to combat the forces of evil. The year is 2012, and the forces of evil are starting to grow stronger with every second. The time has come for the Centennial Ranger to rise again. Appearance by Time Force Rangers. Possible cameos of Samurai Rangers.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back. For how long, I can't tell. I'll try to write as much as possible, though. **

**This is a rewrite of my Centennial Force story, written all those eons ago. **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Power Rangers franchise.**

Prologue

The entire assembly of students was dead silent, watching in horror as the monstrosity advanced toward the small group of injured teenagers lying helplessly on the ground. Blood was splattered all over the gymnasium floor, all because of the monster's thirst.

It stopped its stride as one of the bludgeoned students get up off the floor. _Impossible, _the thing thought as the teenager looked right into its eyes, _a mere human can't possibly stand up after such an attack! _The crowd of teenagers thought so, too, because murmurs of astonishment and wonder were heard amongst the masses. After the initial shock, the monster regained the grin that was plastered on his face from the very start. "So," It said, amusement apparent in its voice. "Want some more?"

The teenager didn't respond. Instead, he pulled back the left sleeve of his shirt, revealing a futuristic watch. More murmurs rippled through the crowd, probably speculation as to what the watch was and why their fellow student found it so important. The monster, on the other hand, merely laughed. "You think I'm scared of some stupid little watch?" Without responding, the teenager pressed the middle button on the lower half of the watch. All that happened was that the screen displayed one simple number: _100. _Without hesitation, the student crossed his arms in frot of him and yelled. "Time for!" He finished by swinging his left arm close to his body and catching his wrist in his right hand. "Centennial Force!"

A brilliant flash engulfed the teenager and caused the entire gymnasium to turn away from such a thing. As it died down, all heads turned back toward the injured teen. Instead of finding him standing there, the gymnasium found a Power Ranger instead.

The entire crowd gasped and the monster actually backed away a few paces. What was said to be a mere legend and nothing more was turning into reality. What was just a story told to kids so they would fall asleep was actual fact. The monster didn't want to believe it, but he knew his eyes weren't deceiving him.

The Centennial Ranger lived, and was ready to kick ass.

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Nauseating? If you would like this story to go on then please leave a review so that I know that I'm not just writing to myself. Thank you.**


	2. Mystery Watch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the Power Rangers franchise.**

Monday, February 6, 2012:

Katsumi Hajime, 18 years old and senior student of his high school, woke up at his usual time of 4:00 am. His green eyes opened a small fraction, before promptly snapping close again. The teenager went through the same ritual: after going back to sleep for another ten minutes, he took a ten minute shower, brushed his teeth, combed his untidy brown hair, put on some clothes (which consisted of a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans today), and then he went into the kitchen for breakfast. Katsumi found his dad sitting in a chair next to the dining table, reading today's newspaper.

"Morning dad," Katsumi said as he went to the fridge to see what was inside. "Any interesting news?" His dad, 35 year old Seiji Hajime, works for the local government and read the paper to see if there was anything that could potentially affect his work day. "Good morning, Katsumi," He responded. "The only thing noteworthy today is how hard the Time Force and Samurai Rangers have to work to try and cut the flow of monsters that come into this world."

_It's amazing that the rangers are still going strong, _Katsumi thought as he put some bread into the toaster, _last week they had to fight off fifty monsters at once. _Seiji, as if reading his son's thoughts, said. "Don't worry, the flow of evil can't continue for much longer." Katsumi nodded to his dad, who gave him a kind and reassuring smile.

While waiting for his toast to get done, Katsumi went and woke up his sister. Emiko Hajime is 16 years old and a junior in high school. "Leave me alone," She whined as her brother started to shake her to wake her up. "I don't want to go to school." Katsumi, being the obnoxious big brother he is, started to poke her. Emiko tried to swat his hand away, but Katsumi only started poking her with both forefingers. "Fine!" She said. "I'll get up!"

Katsumi, satisfied with his work, went back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Getting the toast from the toaster, he spread butter on both pieces and began eating. Seiji, finally finished with the newspaper, turned on the television and flipped the channels to the news station. Katsumi joined his dad just in time to catch the next report.

"In a breaking news alert," The reporter said. "The rangers may be over their heads as the flow of monsters just keeps coming with no end in sight. Just yesterday, they had to face a staggering 50 monsters in a day." Seiji and Katsumi looked at each other before returning their attention to the report. "Perhaps the legend of the mysterious ranger that only appears every hundred years is true and it is time he or she reveals him or herself."

Katsumi remembered the day, back in third grade, when the legend of the Centennial Ranger was discussed. His teacher didn't believe that the legend could actually be true and the next day the topic was all but forgotten. "Hey dad," The teenager said after finishing his thought. "Do you think that the legend is true?" Seiji looked at his son with a studying gaze. "Yes, I do," He responded after contemplating the question. Katsumi looked back at the news, which had gone onto discuss the weather for the week.

Katsumi and Emiko left for school at 6:15, after giving their mom, 32 year old Naomi Hajime, a farewell kiss on the cheek while she was still sleeping and waving good-bye to their dad. They usually went to school in Katsumi's dark blue 1990 Pontiac Sunbird. After 15 minutes of silence, the school came into sight, making Emiko sigh.

After parking in his usual parking space, Katsumi got out of the car and started walking toward the nearest entrance. Emiko, on the other hand, noticed that a group of her friends were standing next to the gate to the football field and quickly ran over to them. Katsumi, on the other hand, was the solitary type. He had no friends, no one talked to him. That was the way he liked it.

After going to his locker to put the books he didn't need until after lunch into it and taking out all the books he did need, he went to the cafeteria and sat down at a table far away from the commotion of other teenagers. He pulled out a book and began reading it.

At 6:55, the five minute warning bell went off, and Katsumi made his way to Chemistry. The day went by as it usually did: slowly. Each class it was the same thing, a plethora of notes to take and homework afterwards. The only class that Katsumi looked forward to was band, where he played the tuba. Nothing would get in between him and his tuba, it was his prized possession.

At last, school was done. While everyone piled out of the building to be the first one out, Katsumi hung back in the band room in order to wait for the clogged parking lot to clear out. He pulled out his cell phone, a Motorola Razor, and saw that he had a text message from his sister. Emiko was only reporting that she was going home with one of her friends and not to wait up. Katsumi sighed. He was glad that Emiko has friends, but they usually liked to hit on him while they were at the Hajime household.

_I wonder who it is this time, _Katsumi thought as he went to his locker to get the books he needed to complete his homework. While thinking of the ladies his sister usually hung out with, the teenager didn't notice that he had unconsciously walked to his car. Katsumi was glad that the lot was empty so no crazy driver could've run him over. After placing his bag onto the front passenger seat, Katsumi buckled up and made his way home.

To his surprise, a new car was parked in front of the garage. _Oh boy, _Katsumi thought as he parked on the patch of concrete that used to house the basketball hoop, _maybe this friend will leave me alone._

Walking inside, Katsumi saw that the newcomer was actually a regular. 16 year old Angelina Brown liked to flirt with Katsumi whenever the opportunity presented itself. "Hi Katsumi," She said in her usual sing-song voice that was a constant annoyance to the senior student. "Hello," He simply muttered before going to his room.

Katsumi's room was just the way it always was, untidy. Everything was all over the place; nothing had a proper place to call home. Of course, the only thing that was neat and tidy was his video game collection and small space on his desk that he usually did his homework.

Katsumi went straight to work on his pile of homework, in order of his classes. Seeing as though Chemistry was first, the teenager took out the overly large book and his notebook. Looking at the piece of paper inside the notebook he dedicated to today's science assignment, Katsumi saw that he had some math problems to do from a section review in the book. The teacher assigned the set of problems because they corresponded with the experiment they are doing tomorrow.

However, before Katsumi could even open his book, Angelina entered his room, Emiko busy in the bathroom. "So, Katsumi," She said in a seductive whisper. "Have you thought of the one you want to spend your life with?" Angelina, unlike his sister's other friends, went straight to the point.

"No," He responded before getting up, deciding to go for a walk to get away. "I'm too busy worrying about getting through school first." Angelina, as usual, looked crest fallen. Katsumi knew that she would try again as soon as possible.

Putting on his worn sneakers and grey sweat shirt, Katsumi left the house. He decided to take his usual route around the block.

The cold air whipped his face as an unusually harsh gale picked up. Katsumi bowed his head against it and continued walking. He knew the route so well that he didn't need to look where he was going. If he did manage to walk into someone, he would simply apologize and continue walking.

Turning the corner at the end of his street, Katsumi saw something that made him stop. There, on the pavement of the sidewalk, sat a discarded watch. The teenager picked it up and examined it. The watch was unlike he had ever seen before. It had a flat square design with a strap running through the bottom, both colored black. The face was digital, with a blue hue. The top half displayed the date and time, the time dominating the space. On the bottom half, which must be touch screen, there were three equally sized buttons. The left button had a wrench design, which was supposed to symbolize the settings. The right side had a robot design which perplexed Katsumi.

The middle one peaked Katsumi's interest the most. It had the design that looked like a mini movie. It went from a person in ordinary clothes to a person in a ranger uniform.

Katsumi looked around, as if hoping to find the owner lurking around the corner. After a while, the teenager decided to head back home, cutting his walk short, with the watch in his pocket.

He wanted to find out what the middle and right buttons on it did.


	3. Rise of the Centennial Ranger

In his excitement and curiosity, Katsumi unconsciously pulled the mysterious watch out of his pocket and put it on his left wrist. The teenager wasn't even paying attention where he was going, his mind was clouded with thoughts and that clouded his vision. However, it was thanks to the fact that he was simply going in a straight line and that he had taken it so many times that nothing unwanted happened.

That is, of course, until the monster appeared. It appeared from the crack in the cement in the road near Katsumi's feet, tripping and startling the teenager. The monster was about seven feet in height, had red skin, a face that was half human and half shark, blade armaments attached to his wrists, clawed hands, and the only clothing he wore was a pair of black pants. Immediately, the Sanzu River occupant noticed the human it had tripped and the human side of its face cracked a sadistic grin.

"Excellent," It proclaimed. "I already got myself a toy to destroy." It raised its right arm, planning to cut Katsumi's left arm off. When it swung down, the teenager instinctively raised his left arm to shield himself. The result was the monster striking the watch. However, there was not a scratch nor dent to mention from the attack. The monster looked Katsumi in the eyes as the latter lowered his arm. Katsumi looked the monster in the eyes, knowing that he was about to be cut down by the abomination. Neither of them noticed the watch's screen going haywire from the blade making contact with it. The only thing that flickered in and out of static on its face was the number 100.

"How does it feel?" The monster asked. "Knowing that your life is about to come to a swift end?" Katsumi didn't answer, he just continued to stare the monster in the eyes. He knew that fear was apparent on his face, but he was going to go down fighting. The teenager stood up and balled his hands into fists, ready to fend off the inevitable as much as possible. The Sanzu River occupant laughed at the human's bravery and stupidity. The two started to walk in opposite directions in a big circle, waiting for an opening.

However, before anyone could make an attack, the watch sent a burst of electricity into the ground, leaving a small crater. The two looked at the device, surprised at what it had just did. It didn't stop there. In the matter of a second, it sent a dozen bolts of lightning scattering everywhere. Katsumi tried to remove the watch from his wrist, but it sent a bolt of lightning at his hand. The wound burned like mad.

A burst of bright light shot from the watch face, blinding the two nearby it. The light started to expand and engulf the teenager. The monster turned away from the blinding light, wondering what the hell was going on.

Then, just as fast as the light came it was gone. The monster turned around to look at Katsumi, to find someone new standing where the teenager used to. It was a Time Force Ranger. However, this one had a white uniform, a katana in a scabbard on his back, and a gun in a holster on the right side of the golden belt he sported. "Who the hell are you?" The monster asked, fear taking over as he studied his new opponent.

"I am the Centennial Ranger," The ranger said in Katsumi's voice. Before the monster could respond, the Time Force Ranger withdrew his gun with his left hand and shot the monster three times and then ran toward him with such great speed that the Sanzu River occupant didn't see him coming. It also didn't see the ranger withdraw the katana with his right hand and slash it in a diagonal across the chest. The monster stood there for a little while, before coughing and collapsing onto the ground.

The Centennial Ranger looked at the watch on his left wrist and pressed the button on the right that had the robot design. The fallen monster burst into flame and grew to monstrous proportions. "You're dead!" It yelled to the ranger. However, before he could even move an inch, lasers from out of nowhere collided with it and sent it to the ground. The monster looked in the direction where the lasers were fired and saw a silver hovercraft with two trailers floating before it.

The Centennial Ranger smirked before jumping into the air and boarding the Centennial Zord. The cockpit looked like a futuristic car cockpit, with digital dials, and buttons for the different weapons. The monster let out a angry yell before running at the zord. The ranger pressed the button at the upper left of the console to his right. The top of the hovercraft split open, and a rocket launcher appeared out of the hole. It aimed at the approaching enemy and fired, causing the monster to stagger back and kneel down.

"Time to finish this," The ranger said as he pressed the middle of the steering wheel. The Centennial Zord began to transform. The two trailers disconnected from the hovercraft and each other. The one nearest the hovercraft opened up to reveal a helmet that looked like a samurai hat. The helmet flew out of the trailer, which proceeded to close and split in two. The two halves flew to either side of the hover craft and connected to it, causing hands to pop out of the bottoms. The second trailer opened up and a gun flew out of it. It closed and split in half like the trailer before, but this time the two halves connected with the hovercraft at the bottom to make legs. 1/4 of the bottom of each trailer rotated 90 degrees to make feet. The cockpit of the hovercraft extended forward a bit before splitting in half and taking its place as the chest or back piece. The movement of the cockpit revealed the head, which the helmet flew towards and settled down upon. The gun landed in the robot's right hand, finishing the transformation.

"Centennial Megazord," The Centennial Ranger said. "Marching forward." The monster and robot stared each other down for a while before charging at each other. The robot threw his left fist at the monster's head, which failed to block in time and received the blow full on. The monster clutched its head in pain, giving the Megazord the perfect opening. The robot punched the monster in the gut and then in the back, knocking it to the ground. The Centennial Megazord then kicked the monster in the head, nearly knocking it unconscious.

"Time to finish this," The ranger said. The robot pointed its gun directly at the monster's heart. "Centennial Punishment!" A clock materialized around the gun, the hour and minute hand winding backwards fast. They kept gaining speed, and soon were nothing but a blur. After five seconds, the hands stopped at 12 o'clock. The number 100 appeared across the clock, and the robot pulled the trigger. The resulting explosion shook the entire block, and a giant crater was left. The monster was obliterated from existence.

The Centennial Ranger jumped out of the Megazord, which proceeded to fly away. The ranger started walking away from the scene and laughed. A sadistic, maniacal laugh. However, not ten steps into his walk, his laugh died and he collapsed onto the ground. In a flash of light, the suit disappeared and Katsumi was lying there in his normal clothes. The watch crackled with electricity for a little while more.


End file.
